


when the stars align

by robs



Series: you still take my breath away/closer to you every day [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Kise Ryouta, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Los Angeles le sta riservando davvero molte sorprese.





	when the stars align

Quella di trasferirsi negli Stati Uniti qualche mese dopo la burrascosa rottura con il suo ragazzo è stata una decisione forse troppo impulsiva e di tanto in tanto la sua casa e le persone che ha lasciato indietro le mancano in modo incredibilmente doloroso, ma non se ne pente: aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria fresca, di un cambio completo di scenario, e la sua vecchia manager era stata più che felice quando aveva deciso di firmare il suo primo contratto a lunga scadenza all'estero.

Los Angeles le ha fatto indubbiamente bene, le ha restituito la serenità che le era mancata in patria e ha riempito il vuoto che aveva sentito per mesi dopo la fine della relazione più lunga e che con innocenza considerava la più importante della sua vita, e l'ha fatta tornare a sorridere come prima del disastro con il suo ex.

Sta vagando senza una meta nei corridoi dello studio in cui si terrà il suo nuovo servizio fotografico, persa nei suoi pensieri e curiosa di esplorare come sempre, quando all'improvviso qualcuno esce in tutta fretta dalla porta che stava superando e la urta con abbastanza forza da farla sbilanciare, perdendo l'equilibrio, e cadere a terra con un grido di sorpresa.

La persona con cui si è scontrata impreca in modo piuttosto colorito (e in _giapponese_ , registra con perplessità), prima di gettare sul pavimento le cose che aveva in mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi, e si fissano stupiti e immobili per quelle che sembrano ore quando si rendono conto di conoscersi.

"Kise-san?" chiede lui non appena la sorpresa sfuma il tanto necessario per farlo ricominciare a muoversi, per essere sicuro, e la modella annuisce e sorride esaltata nel sentirsi chiamare come a _casa_ per la prima volta da mesi, qualcosa che non pensava che le mancasse fino a quel momento.

"Himuro-san," ribatte, accettando la mano che il ragazzo le porge e rimettendosi in piedi. "Non sapevo che lavorassi qui," continua, notando che gli oggetti sul pavimento comprendono schede e memo per photoshoot in programma allo studio, e l'altro accenna un piccolo sorriso alla sua implicita domanda; _dovrebbe farlo più spesso_ , si scopre inaspettatamente a pensare, perché gli dona parecchio.

"È solo il mio secondo giorno," dice, chinandosi per raccogliere le sue cose prima che possa essere lei a farlo. "E sono già riuscito a infortunare una delle modelle, non pensavo di essere così incapace," aggiunge, ridacchiando, e la ragazza lo imita per qualche attimo.

"Ho ricevuto colpi peggiori in passato, ci vuole altro per infortunarmi," scherza, ricordando con un pizzico di nostalgia le incessanti manate (del tutto _gratuite_ , lo giura) di Kasamatsu e le partitelle troppo energiche contro gli altri membri della Generazione dei Miracoli, e Himuro sbuffa un'altra risata perché è molto probabile che sappia perfettamente di cosa sta parlando.

 

Il ragazzo finisce per accompagnarla sul set del suo servizio, lunghi minuti di chiacchiere più tardi, e Kise è più esaltata del previsto quando si salva in rubrica il numero di cellulare del fratello di Kagami, e strappa a Himuro la promessa di incontrarsi durante il weekend successivo; per qualche motivo è sicura che stringeranno un buon rapporto.

Los Angeles le sta riservando davvero molte sorprese.


End file.
